bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Landeythan Ravenna
Landeythan Ravenna Skill 'Silhouette of the Valkyrie ( , & negates critical hits from foes) 'Burst 'Spark Barrage (1 combo on all foes and on single foe, & ; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 27 BC) 'Brave Burst Volt Ray (1 combo on single foe ( ), fills own BB gauge to max, for 2 turns & lowers own Def, Rec by 30% for 1 turn; Cost: 33 BC, DC: 40 BC) Brave Burst Land Waster (1 combo on single foe, for 1 turn & lowers own Def, Rec by 50% for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 47 BC) Skill Unholy Awakening (30% boost to all parameters when Raven Plume is equipped or when Randolph is in the same squad, adds Thunder, Dark element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Welcome to episode 3 of me being salty over limited time units. How are you today? I do have to commend Gumi for allowing us to guarantee the limited time units after a certain amount of summons. Though, it still doesn’t change the fact that not many players will be able to collect these units during the time they appear. What about Challenge Arena? Welp, good luck there. Ah, before I ramble on any longer. Shall we talk about Ravenna now, or no? Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Ravenna essentially copies Hadaron. That’s pretty cool, I guess. First off, Ravenna provides a 125% elemental damage boost for Thunder and Dark units, which is pretty amazing considering this is a multiplicative bonus. This is, however, limited to Thunder and Dark units, which means that it is selective. Elemental buffs do not work with this either as the original element must be used in order to utilize the elemental damage boost. Ravenna also boosts units’ Atk by 100% along with an additional 2% for every 1% HP lost. Ravenna now offers one of the highest Atk buffs in the game thanks to the tremendous buffs coming from this leader Skill. It is rather risky to use at low HP, but definitely a risk worth taking. Besides, most normal attack OHKO squads use these kinds of Leader Skills to pull an OTK with modified normal hit counts. Being immune to critical hits is always nice. This reduces the amount of unlucky situations that players may encounter, such as Dion in Trial 007 and Charla in Trial EX5. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ravenna's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage thanks to Ravenna’s high Atk and damage modifier. Ravenna’s BB also utilizes a 260% damage modifier against the enemy targeted, which is also a nice touch and a good replication of a strong single-target attack in addition to the AoE. Ravenna also has an 80% chance of inflicting Poison and Paralysis, which are probably the most heavily resisted status ailments in the game. There’s not much content out there to utilize these status ailments Ravenna also provides the highest BB fill in the game: 12 BC. Previously, the highest instant-fill was 10 BC, utilized by Shida, Medina, etc. Now, Ravenna takes authority in this effect and is able to fill a huge chunk of units’ BB gauges. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Ravenna's SBB utilizes a 1280% damage modifier, which is significantly higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal insane damage thanks to Ravenna’s high Atk and damage modifier. This is, however, a single-target attack to compensate for the insane modifier. The modifier also increases by 250% after each use with a max damage modifier of 2030%. Ravenna receives an amazing 200% Spark buff all for herself. If you thought Hadaron was selfish was his self-buffs, Ravenna takes the cake. This might only be for herself, but this is actually stackable with other Spark buff. Thanks to the recent update, self-buffs can stack with similar buffs, making Ravenna a serious threat. Not to mention, Ravenna is able to reuse this SBB however she wants thanks to the ability to refill the SBB gauge after each use. However, in compensation for Ravenna’s awesome power, she receives a 30% Def and Rec Down debuff. These are additive debuffs that cannot be healed until worn off. This debuff isn’t too much, fortunately. With high enough Def buffs, Ravenna’s Def Down debuff won’t be much of a problem. Additionally, pairing Ravenna and Randolph together with Randolph as the lead will better overcome the two Stat Down debuffs thanks to the stat buffs Randolph’s Leader Skill provides. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Ravenna's SBB utilizes a 3500% damage modifier, which is significantly higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal insane damage thanks to Ravenna’s high Atk and damage modifier. However, to compensate for the insane modifier, this attack is only single-target. Ravenna gets some insane buffs, including a 400% crit damage buff and a 300% Spark buff. However, this is all for herself and no one else. There really isn’t a point in hogging all of those buffs when one could use Avant’s UBB instead to grant everyone the similar buffs. What makes things even worse is the 50% Def and Rec Down stat debuffs. These still aren’t too bad considering there are high Def buffs provided by a good amount of units already to make up the loss. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Ravenna receives a 30% parameter boost with Raven Plume equipped or when Randolph is in the party. This is a great parameter boost even though Raven Plume has a really small stat boost. Raven Plume is actually a decent sphere to work with if you need more HP on Ravenna along with a very high Spark bonus. Godly Flower is an alternative, but lacks an HP boost. Ravenna also adds Thunder and Dark elements to attacks, which is a very nice effect to grant units bigger and wider type coverage. However, do take note that this does not factor into the elemental damage boost that Ravenna provides on her Leader Skill. Ravenna also has a 40% chance of surviving a potential KO attack. This effect helps to give Ravenna two chances of living, which saves your Revives in the long run. Additionally, this effect is very effective to use in Challenge Arena as this can be recycled after every battle. Arena Score: 10/10 Ravenna has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Check to use in the game. Ravenna’s damage will be very high thanks to her high Atk stat. Her AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using her BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. As a lead, Ravenna becomes an absolute monster. Her Leader Skill already grants a 100% Atk buff at the start of the Arena match and this only gets better as units’ HP gets lower. The lower units’ HP are, the higher the Atk buff, making it easy to OTK the opponent’s squad. The Thunder and Dark elemental damage boosts also make the damage dealing process a lot easier as well. Stats Score: 9/10 Ravenna has a similar stat distribution as Randolph. The only real lacking stat is Def and that’s above average. And for the love of God, don’t risk eating your wallet away by going for a specific type. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ravenna is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Similar to Randolph, Ravenna’s niche really lies in Challenge Arena. Her Leader Skill works similarly to Hadaron’s, one of the most useful units to ever use in the Challenge Arena metagame. On top of that, Ravenna has the ability to live potential KOs twice with a 40% chance. In other areas, however, Ravenna seems to be lacking as most of her buffs are all for herself. The utility she provides is really the only benefit to her. What makes things matter worse is her attack animation being incredibly slow to make her one-hit combo attack. However, this really only serves as an issue if the squad needs to reapply buffs. Sphere Recommendations *Golden Lion Regalia & Heavenly Bud *Golden Lion Regalia & Infidelity Orb *Golden Lion Regalia & War Demon's Blade *Godly Flower & Heavenly Bud *Godly Flower & Infidelity Orb *Godly Flower & War Demon's Blade *Raven Plume & Heavenly Bud *Raven Plume & Infidelity Orb *Raven Plume & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 So has anyone gotten Randolph or Ravenna yet? Show of hands, please? Do you have Randolph and/or Ravenna? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Ravenna! Still salty about the Frosty Summon? Is it enough for you to release the salt onto Valentine’s Summon now? Leave a comment below! P.S. I feel that her full name is toying with my name... Landeythan... Linathan... Hmmm... Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Crimson Phoenix Farlon *Deathless Hadaron *Lycanthrope Randolph *Cyclone Emperor Tazer Category:Blog posts